Shea Haulia
Summary Shea Haulia is a member of the Haulia tribe, which is tribe full of rabbit-men demihumans. She was hidden by her tribe because she had the ability to conjure magic without the help of chants, magic circles and magic stone. An ability only those who are demons should be able to use. She set off on a journey to find Hajime whom she found with her Premonition to help save her tribe from slavery and protect them. She was found by Hajime in the Raisen Grand canyon being chased by a two headed T-rex and was saved by Hajime half-heartedly because she annoying and wouldn't shut up. When they went to Shea's home in the the Sea of sacred trees, her clan was judged and sentenced to death for harboring Shea. They were subsequently saved by Hajime. She fall in love for Hajime and confessed to him after defeating Yue in a bet 1 out of 10 matches when training. She was able to go along with Yue and Hajime on their journey. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, higher with Limiter Removal | 7-B | 6-A | High 6-A Name: Shea Haulia Origin: Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest Gender: Female Age: 16, 16-22 in the After Stories Classification: Rabbitmen, Diviner |-|Pre-Haltina='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicates with others), Statistics Amplification, Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Has excellent senses which allows her to see in the dark, grasp presences and hear sounds from far way), Precognition (Can see possible futures though this leaves her exhausted after it activates by itself. This ability also automatically activates when her life is in danger. She can actively see 2 seconds into the future whenever she wants to), Gravity Manipulation (Can increase or decrease herself and the weight of her hammer, Druken), Spatial Manipulation (Space magic allows the user to manipulate space, but due to her poor affinity for it, She isn't able to use it in combat at this stage), Time Manipulation (Restoration magic allows the user to manipulate time. Using this she can return things to a prior state), Soul Manipulation (Spirit magic allows the user to interfere with soul of others, but due to her poor affinity for it, Shea isn't able to use it in combat at this point), Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Dimensional Storage , Vibration Manipulation (Can convert mana to pure force), Non-Physical Interaction (Mana can interact with intangible beings such as the illusions in Melusine's Labyrinth which are unaffected by physical attacks), Glyph Creation, Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Endured pleasure which directly affected her mind and should have driven her insane), Illusion Creation (Passed Haltina's trials which placed her in an illusory world. Passing the trial required recognizing that she was in an illusion and breaking out), Sense Manipulation (Unaffected by the Haltina fog which interferes with the senses of anyone who touches it), Mind Manipulation, and Perception Manipulation (Even a non-combatant like Aiko could resist Noint's dark magic which brainwashes her opponents. Dark magic influences the target's thoughts and perception) |-|Post-Haltina='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Information Manipulation (Can make things evolve by interfering with their information), Matter Manipulation (Metamorphosis magic allows the user to manipulate organic substances, however due to her poor affinity for it, She isn't able to use it in combat at this stage), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Airzone regulates her temperature so she doesn't feel cold), Spatial Manipulation (Yue's space severing attack had no effect on her) |-|During the War with Ehito='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Blood Manipulation (Can freely manipulate her blood), Durability Negation, Intangibility (Can shift her body halfway to a different space, which as a result stops all interference from the original space from reaching her), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, and Deconstruction (Can resist Apostles Disintegration) |-|After-Stories='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Enhanced Senses (Can calculate the materializing position of instantaneous space teleportation using only her instinct), Martial Arts, Forcefield Creation, Soul Manipulation (Can deal fatal attacks to her opponents souls), Electricity Manipulation, Reactive Evolution (Gained resistance rapidly to toxic substances), Spatial Manipulation (Can break space itself), Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero (With Barachu's power she can create absolute zero coldness), Mind Manipulation (Can take control of her targets minds by hitting them with her hammer), Homing Attack, Resurrection (Automatically resurrects upon death), Resistance to Corrosion Inducement (Can resist toxic substances which erode the body) Attack Potency: Small City level (Comparable to Hajime Nagumo), higher with Limiter Removal (Far stronger than before) | City Level (Comparable to Hajime) | Continent level (Comparable to Base Hajime During the War with Ehito. With Body Strengthening she can boost herself to the point she surpasses Hajime when using Overload, which makes him 5x stronger), Can ignore durability with Druken | Multi-Continent level (With Body Strengthening IX she was able to harm Lutria who was the will of the planet itself, and the mother of all life. Lutria's death would greatly affect the lives of all things in the world. Upon using Body Strengthening XI she was able to completely overpower Lutria) Speed: FTL+ (Comparable to Hajime Nagumo with Riftwalk), higher with Limiter Removal (Far faster than before) | Massively FTL (Comparable to Hajime with Riftwalk) | Massively FTL (Superior to before), Massively FTL+ with Body Strengthening (Can boost herself to the point that she surpasses Hajime Nagumo when he is using Overload which makes him 5x faster) | Massively FTL (Superior to before), Massively FTL+ with Body Strengthening (With Body Strengthening she can make herself up to at least 6x faster) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Can easily lift and swing around her Kendama which weighs 10 tons), higher with Limiter Removal | Class 50 (Comparable to Hajime) | Class K (With Body Strengthening VII she easily lifted her hammer which weighed 100 tons and further strengthened herself with higher levels of Body Strengthening to the point she surpasses Hajime with Overload) | Class M (Comparable to Tio Klarus) Striking Strength: Small City Class, higher with Limiter Removal | City Class | Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Small City level (Can strengthen herself to tank attacks comparable to her ap), higher with Limiter Removal | City level (Tanked attacks from Yue) | Continent level | Mult-Continent level (Tanked attacks from Lutria) Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters | Tens of meters | Tens of meters | Planetary (Her clash with Lutria created a violent shock wave that shook the world) Standard Equipment: *'Collar:' A collar which was made by Hajime to give a battery like magic container to help Shea fight efficiently it also has various ore's that has various effects such as telepathy. *'Mini-Treasure Trove:' Created by Hajime using spatial magic and is a smaller version of his Treasure Trove. It has the size around a house’s storage. *'Drucken:' A sledgehammer made by Hajime with which Shea can extend or contract its handle by pouring magic. It also has a lot of gimmicks inside it, and can also be turn into a huge gun which can shot slugs. By the time of the War with Ehito and on wards, the surface of Drucken is covered with sealing stones, which is material in which mana is hard to circulate in, Drucken has countless sharp edges which pulverizes anyone touched by it, ignoring her targets durability, even Apostles guarding against the attack using their disintegration ability which reduces anything touched by it into particles, proved useless. *'Kendama:' A massive kendama that she can freely control its weight and its direction by using her magic and the recoil from the explosives Hajime packed inside it. *'Boots:' An artifact which had been enchanted with Aerodynamic which allows her to stand on air by creating transparent platforms in the air. *'Airzone:' An artifact which regulates the temperature of the user. *'Smartphone:' A hybrid smartphone that combines modern technology with crustal display made in another world. It can contact other worlds, fire lasers of concentrated super small sunlight with the thickness of a needle, and it also continuously takes the vital data of the owner, and in the case the owner’s vital entered critical stage because of some abnormality, the smartphone automatically opens a small gate, firing the light of the satellite type resurrection magic radiator artifact operating outside the earth’s atmosphere, Bel Agarta. Intelligence: Skilled combatant (Knows karate, eight extremities fist, capoera, can copy fighting styles just by seeing them being performed, has instincts which allow her to sense danger, and people) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Skills= *'Sense Presence:' The ability to sense anything within 20m. *'Farsight:' An ability which allows the user to see things even kilometers away. *'Future Sight:' Shea's special magic ability that let her see what future outcomes would result of certain choices. However, it consumes a great deal of mana, enough to usually leave her exhausted after use. **'Automatic Activation:' - An ability that automatically whenever Shea is in danger. Whether or not this danger is a direct threat to her, or something that would indirectly harm her doesn’t matter. This takes up a great deal of mana too, but not nearly as much as activating it voluntarily does. **'Branching Paths:' Future Sight's derivative skill, allowing the user to see possible futures based from the many choices on the current situation. The user is able to see the result of their choices and make the best decision based on that. **'Prophetic Vision:' An ability which allows her to see up to 2 seconds into the future. Though it is a downgraded version of her Future Sight, it can be used with little magic power, so she could conveniently use it in rapid succession. **'Hypothesis Sight:' The derivation of her native magic Future Sight, using Hypothesis Sight, Shea is able to know the result of a question she asks such as what would happen if she attack someone, and also know exactly where that person will strike. *'Mana Manipulation:' Allows the user to use magic without chants and magic circles. **'Body Strengthening (Level I-XI):' An ability which allows Shea to strengthen her body. She is insanely good at this ability, with just 10 days of training with Yue, she could boost herself to being close to 60% of Hajime's strength. She got better with this ability over series to the point that by the time she fought with Platinum Apostles she could boost herself to the point she surpasses Hajime when he is using Overload. **'Partial Strengthening:' An ability to precisely focus Body Strengthening to a certain part of the body. **'Conversion Efficiency II:' Allows one point of mana to increase two points worth of stats. **'Increased Concentration:' Allows the user to concentrate body strengthening to a fixed point in the body. |-|Magic= *'Shock Conversion:' A derivative skill of Mana Conversion that Hajime had acquired from one of the new monsters he’d eaten. It allows the user to convert their mana into pure force. *'Gravity Magic:' Ancient magic that allows the user to manipulate gravity. The precise definition of gravity magic is that manipulates the planet’s energy. In other words, those who knew it could interfere with a planet’s magnetic field or utilize geothermal energy like magma. It could also be used to cause earthquakes or volcanic eruptions as well. Only skilled users can use gravity magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. **'Fluctuator:' Lets Shea regulate the gravity of anything she touches. *'Space Magic:' Ancient Magic that allows the user manipulate space. The precise definition of space magic is magic that manipulates boundaries. Meaning it could be used to create entire dimensions as well as manipulate the boundaries between fantasy and reality. A skilled master could turn reality into illusion and illusions into reality. Only skilled users can use space magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. Throughout the main story, Shea had bad affinity with this magic so she couldn't use it. **'Half Transition:' Space magic which shifts one’s body halfway to a different space, as a result all interference from the origin space won't reach her body. This magic however consumes a huge amount of magical power, Shea is also not able to interfere with the origin space either when half-transitioning, and she can't move while using it. It's a trump card she could only use once in a battle during the war with Ehito, by the Afterstories she can use it three times. **'Shea Style Space Magi-Pseudo Gura Gura Fruit:' An ability which gives Shea the ability to break space itself. *'Restoration Magic:'Ancient magic which literally has affect of restoring thing to their original state. The precise definition of restoration magic is magic that manipulates time. It can be used to heal herself and any abnormalities in her bodies like petrification, and can also cure serious illnesses. It can also be used to look into the past or potential futures based on set decision variables. Shea’s Future Sight was, in fact, just one application of restoration magic. Only skilled users can use restoration magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. *'Spirit Magic:' Ancient magic which can directly interfere with the soul. The precise definition of spirit magic is magic that manipulated the incorporeal elements of sentient beings. In more concrete terms, it could be used to manipulate the heat, electricity, and other matterless energy that circulated within a person’s body. That also included things like memories, thoughts, and consciousness. With enough skill, a spirit magic user could take those incorporeal elements, duplicate them, and create a new soul out of them. In other words, create another person. Only skilled users can use spirit magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. Throughout the main story, Shea had bad affinity with this magic so she couldn't use it. By the after stories however Shea can use it to deal fatal attacks to her opponents souls. *'Evolution Magic:' Ancient magic which allows the user to enhance all other forms of power, no matter how weak, including other magic such as other ancient magic such as creation magic, gravity magic, spirit magic, metamorphosis magic, spatial magic, and restoration magic. The precise definition of evolution magic is magic that manipulates information. When it was used to strengthen someone’s stats or skills, it effectively overwrote the information of their abilities with something of a higher tier. But evolution magic could also be used to view the information of any person or object, as well as interfere with their total mana capacity. Only skilled users can use evolution magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. By the after-stories, Yue can use evolution magic to interfere with the information of things, changing aspects about them, like when she used spirit magic and evolution magic to erase the power to produce spirit element from inside the people and nature of another world. *'Metamorphosis Magic:' Ancient magic that lets the user create and transform monsters. It also lets the user bend regular monsters to their will. Also, the user can strengthen their monsters. The more precise definition of metamorphosis magic is magic that lets the user manipulate organic substances. Only skilled users can use metamorphosis magic to its full extent however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability. **'Crimson Hammer:' A magic that uses metamorphosis magic on her own body, allowing her to freely manipulate her blood. **'Steel Clothes': A metamorphosis magic that strengthens her body allowing her to tank attacks stronger than her that would normally kill her, even Apostle's decomposition ability which reduces whatever it touches to particles, barely did any damage to her. *'Eternal Shea Fever:' The imitation of an attack of a certain lump of muscles bugged character that was really incomprehensible but still really amazing. It is an attack that deals physical destructive power through emitting magic power and vibrating that emitted magic power. *'God Clad Mode:' An ability of her hammer Druken, obtained after infusing the seven soul fragments of the divine spirits who ruled over nature into Druken. By calling the name of the divine spirit, Shea can use their abilities, which gives her the ability to control the air, earth, fire, water, darkness, lightning, and ice. **'Ice Storm:' An ability used by using the abilities of the divine spirit of wind and the divine spirit of ice and coldness. This ability creates a snow tornado that has absolute zero temperatures. **'Derangement and Black Spear:' An ability used by using the abilities of the divine spirit of night and darkness Laila. By hitting her opponent with her hammer she can take control of their minds and she can also attack with black spears that home in on their targets. This ability can also harm those who lack corporeal bodies. Key: Pre-Haltina | Post-Haltina | During the War with Ehito | After-Stories Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Fiamma of the Right (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Fiamma's Profile (Speed equalized, both were High 6-A) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Blood Users Category:Time Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Mind Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Glyph Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Information Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest